


Her name is Princess Cuddlyfoot.

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars: Doctor Aphra (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphra is the cat whisperer, Aphra taking Vader on a whirlwind tour of thievery, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Lolth Cats, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smuggler Vader, Suitless Darth Vader, Vader's live is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Aphra collects some furry friends while Vader is continuously pained by the force.A Star Wars notfic.





	Her name is Princess Cuddlyfoot.

## MP3

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/HerNameIsPrincessCuddlyfoot/Her%20name%20is%20Princess%20Cuddlyfoot.mp3) | 13 MB | 0:09:38  
  
## WORDS

Prompt by siths-sirenia:

> I'm not sure why I've become so attached to this idea, but smugglers!Vader and Aphra taking a trip to Lothal for their latest mission and Aphra going completely crazy over Loth-cats. :D

Well, Lothal has that Jedi-temple. What about grey-”I don’t identify as Jedi or Sith any more”-Force-user-smuggler!Anakin and Aphra take a trip to Lothal for… reasons. Some MacGuffin that they want that’s going to be worth a lot of cash on the black market. 

They’re a more mercenary than Han Solo, but Vader is, like, THE most wanted. (Palpatine doesn’t take defiance kindly, especially by Vader and his little “temper-tantrum” over this Aphra woman who will have to be… taken care of). So, while they don’t really have the good nature tempered by cynical experience that Solo has, they are (somehow) even higher on the wanted lists than the OT trio are. So, really, the rebellion probably wouldn’t even _take_  Vader and he doesn’t particularly feel like “making up” for his “war crimes” and while Palpatine _does_ want him… yeah. No. They are an independent outfit and probably more one the side of the rebellion than _not_  but still.

So they are doing the sneaky sneaky thing as best they can. Vader’s had some work done on his life support by this time so he’s not immediately recognizable as VADER, but he still has some of the remnants. (He’s not going to be losing that height for one. His prosthetic are going to give him the height to TOWER over all. He is NOT compensating for anything, Aphra. _Thank you for your input._ )

But still. There is that temple there. And unfortunately for Vader, it doesn’t really care about how _he_  feels about the Jedi - _it is calling -_ and he is strong in the Force so... He gets separated from Aphra and every turn he takes to try and meet back up with her just brings him closer and closer to the temple. He can feel it pulling him, but the more he tries to turn back (just get back to the ship) the harder it calls.

Aphra gets to the dealer’s place and then Vader isn’t there. Which… isn’t _really_  a problem. This is more her area of expertise than Vader’s. She can handle this on her own, though having a whatever-he-is at her side means that double crosses are a thing of the past. Or so she thought. But she gets the MacGuffin all right and heads back to the ship where -(wait for it)- Vader isn’t either. 

Now, she doesn’t know if she is more pissed or worried. Because he _has_ wandered off before and it’s annoying as hell when you’re the most wanted and your _partner decides to go have a stroll about_. _We have comms for a reason, Vader. Please learn how to use them._  But he was caught… she would think that she would have _heard_  the explosions, srsly. 

So she hides the MacGuffin on the ship in a shielded locker and starts looking for him. She ends up hacking into some surveillance footage and getting the murderbots to scan for any sign of Vader in the city. She eventually gets a notification of him _leaving the city_ in a stolen speeder and she just wants to sit down and cry a little because _are you kriffing serious, Vader?_  But she puts on her big girl pants, gets the last known trajectory and tries to figure out a likely place. 

In some old files she locates - using her super awesome academic powers - that it’s likely this old temple that he’s headed towards, because of course he is. She leaves the murderbots with orders to guard the cargo and get out of there and meet them at a desolate moon if something goes wrong. She grabs her own speeder (Legitimately, hopefully the stolen one won’t bring more attention on them than they can handle but she is not going to take chances right now.) And she get’s to pretty close to the temple before it breaks down because her life is just like that now. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

But as she’s checking up on the speeder a little cat approaches. An adorable Loth cat. And she’s a little hesitant but she pulls out some jerky and tosses it to the cat because they are actually the cutest thing. And then two more pop up behind her. And then 5 more out of the bushes to either side. Soon she has an entire pride of Loth cats and she is just like. Well. This is the cutest thing I have ever been a part of and _please don’t eat me_  but I have to go rescue someone.

[This is the part that I have been working up towards and was my first image when you suggested Aphra and Loth-cats] Picture this. Vader, struggling to push past whatever _kriffing bullshit_ the Force is throwing at him. _He has had ENOUGH._ And the Force is not letting him go but he is growing steadily angrier which is… dangerous.   


But then! Aphra sprints into the temple followed by about a dozen and a half Loth-cats which are ripping some ancient droids that were guarding the temple from intruders just to pieces. She skids to a halt. Puts a hand on her hip and _glares_  at Vader. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

And Vader is just happy and stunned (someone _came for him ;_;_ ) and still a little bit pissed at the Force and _his life_  and just scowls and growls out, “OBVIOUSLY HERE. JFC.”

And then he is just stuck staring because one of the Loth-cats jumps up onto Aphra’s shoulders, making her stumble back a little to regain her balance and she’s just like - “Can we leave now. I will continue to yell at you later. Also, I’m keeping her. Her name is Princess Cuddlyfoot. You may address her as Your Majesty.”  


Vader eyes the cat narrowly as it glare back at him and he’s _pretty sure_  that the cat is a boy-cat. But it doesn’t really matter. He _doesn’t_ care. He just wants _out of here_. He stalks out past the mass destruction of droids going on (cape swirling - of course he kept the cape - all doom and melodrama). 

And then he manages - some how (the _kriffing Force_ ) - to get turned right back around, right back into the temple, to Aphra laughing at him. She grabs his arm, he doges a swipe by “Princess Cuddlyfoot”, and she leads him back out of the temple to his speeder and their life. Thank all that is holy.

#ALL THE VADER AND APHRA AND PRINCESS CUDDLYFOOT TIMES  
#ALSO  
#IF THEY EVER MAKE IT BACK TO LOTHAL  
#APHRA WILL HAVE A ARMY OF LOTH CATS TO DESTROY SOMETHING  
#THEY WILL REMEBER HER  
#THE NICE HUMAN  
#VADER NEVER DOES GET ALONG WITH PRINCESS CUDDLYFOOT  
#BUT Y'KNOW  
#AT LEAST THEY GET BACK TO THE SHIP SO HE'S HAPPY FOR NOW


End file.
